A Klaus, Elena, and Elijah story
by JaneDoe111222
Summary: A story about Klaus kidnapping Elena so he can make hybrids and to piss off some people. Elijah is there too! there is a lot of twists and turns and it is a good story. Some new characters come in too! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Elena walked into Jenna's old room and it was empty. What used to always be messy and had papers everywhere was clean and dusty. There was a draft, for the heat wasn't on. Elena looked into Jeremy's room to find him drawing in his notebook. Elena was sad about losing Stefan and how he was a monster. She was also annoyed that she was now Klaus's human blood bag and couldn't really do anything about it. She went into her bathroom to take off the tiny bit of makeup she was wearing. Elena touched the bite marks that Stefan made on her olive skinned neck. Elena walked into her room rubbing her eyes and got into bed, but when she pulled the covers over her something was keeping them down. She pulled them over again and they still didn't move.

"You're there aren't you" she said thinking it was Damon trying to be annoying or returning her necklace again but she had given that back to Rebeka.

"No its me" said a British accent. Elena knew instantly who it was and jumped out of bed. She whipped around to find Klaus sitting in the bed reading her diary. He looked amused but then instantly looked sad and sorrowful.

"Give that back" Elena said holding out her arm. Klaus slapped the diary shut and put it on the bed side table.

"Am I really that cocky" he asked in a very cocky and sarcastic mood. Elena gave him a look that he always found sexy of her. He personally liked Elena the best out of the Petrova Doppelgangers. She was the most independent and mad in his eyes. "Well it doesn't matter we have some things to do" he said looking around her room.

"What do you mean" questioned Elena crossing her arms looking very critical.

"I mean I need you to create my hybrids honey and I can't rely on your friends to keep you safe since your Salvatore brothers, oh brother are always messing things up" said Klaus in his usual laid back tone of voice. Elena hated that how no matter the situation he always was so laid back.

"Wait what do you mean by that, and I thought you thought I was dead" she asked moving over to shut the window.

"Well" said Klaus "I knew you were alive because I saw Katerina attacking my hyrbrids. Then also I'm going to need you to come with me"

"Excuse me" said Elena "you can't and will not make me go with you no matter the situation you can figure this out on your own" she said and walked out the door and then quickly turned around "wait this is my room" she said and pointed out the door.

"Well love, you certainly got confidence" he said and dashed to Elena and covered her mouth with his hand. Elena tried to fight off but against Klaus she couldn't and passed out. Klaus scooped her up like a sack of potatoes and carried her off. He dashed downstairs before Jeremy could look up. He put Elena in the back seat of his blue old car and got in the car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena woke up to the sound of many cars moving very fast. She remembered talking to Klaus and how he wanted to take her. Then she remembered that he suffocated her in till she passed out. She slowly got up rubbing her head. She was still wearing the clothes from the previous night which was only a pink tank top and plaid short shorts. "Great" she thought to herself.

"Morning" said Klaus. He seemed in a happy mood considering from Elena's point of view they were behind a lot of cars and it looked like it was going to rain.

"Ughhhhhhh" she said lying back down, Klaus chuckled. She noticed that this car was nice and it looked old. Elena had spent time with her father a lot and he always talked about cars. To her this looked like a 1962 Chevrolet Impalas. This was a nice car and it was very clean.

"I don't feel well" Elena said acting sick, but actually felt car sick.

"Your head or something else" asked Klaus.

"Something else" said Elena getting up and clutching her stomach. He looked back and sighed.

"Can you make it" he asked hoping she could live. He was very behind schedule.

"Noooooo" she said gagging and looking sad and sick. Klaus pulled over on the highway. He motioned for Elena to get out while he looked at the map. Elena thought she might get away with this. She got out and luckily there was only forest, but in a way that was bad. She went over into the yellow grass and pretended to throw up. Then when she turned around and saw him busily looking at the map on the shotgun seat she ran like hell. She tried to be as quiet as possible running past tree after tree, then she realized he could chase her but maybe if she got high enough she could get the scent of her away. She found the nearest tree and climbed up it in till she got so high that the branches got thick and so small she couldn't climb anymore. Meanwhile Klaus looked over to find her gone. He knew she would run, but knew she wouldn't get far. He got out and locked the car and took the keys looking for his girl.

He dashed into the forest trying to smell her smell her out. Her scent was fading and after not even a mile the forest looked quiet and peaceful. Then he noticed on a tree there were signs of struggle. "No way" he said and smiled to look up and he saw two little feet about 35 feet in the air. Elena didn't even notice that Klaus had found her. She was looking around and she saw the leaves changing and the cars going by. She didn't even know where she was, let alone what day it was.

"I thought you were gagging" said a familiar voice. She turned around to find Klaus sitting on the branch below her. Elena gasped and took her hands off the branch which was a bad mistake because she lost her balance. What seemed like forever was actually nothing. Her face got cut by a few twigs and branches but she missed all of the branches by a miracle. Then Klaus jumped down at vampire speed and caught Elena before she was even close to the ground. She looked up at him with big brown eyes. He didn't fall in love easily and he didn't like people easily, but he was beginning to like Elena's persistence on getting away. She gave him a smirk and jumped out of his arms in a second. Klaus smirked and started walking behind her.

"Nice ass" Klaus said as they walked back up to the car. Elena stopped and looked aggravated and got in the driver's seat and slammed the door rattling the car. Klaus opened the door again even madder than before and picked Elena up and threw her to the seat beside him. She was so angry at Klaus for being such an ass. He was so inconsiderate and rude all of the time. He got into the car closed the door. He didn't start the car yet and looked over to Elena in annoyance.

"Do you even know what this car is worth let alone the name of it" said Klaus in his angry tone but not his angry face. Elena said nothing looking out the window hoping the car would move. Klaus smirked and sighed and started the car.


	3. Chapter 3

After three hours of silence and only the bad radio a good song came on "Another day" by the wings. Elena smiled and knew she had to sing. One thing that her dad and she did together is that whenever a Paul McCartney song came on they sang together.

"To her it's just another day, slippen into stockings, steppin into shoes" she sang. She was humming the rest. She hummed the whole song and she sang the chorus parts. Then it began to rain. Klaus rolled up the window and still looked on the road. This was odd for him he usually was always the one to break the silence or say a snarky comment. Elena was shivering and chattering her teeth, this was absolute hell for her. She was worried about her friends and she was worried about herself being in the clutches of Klaus, and on top of all that she was freezing. She searched for her leather jacket but of course she didn't have it with her. She looked in the back to see if there was one. Then something warm hit her legs. She looked back to find a big jacket in her lap. She looked over to find that Klaus now didn't have a jacket on his back. She didn't want to give in but if she didn't then her arms would freeze off. So she put on the warm jacket and curled up in a ball. Klaus looked over to find Elena curling up in a ball. He looked at the clock to find out it was only six, but he needed time to talk on his phone without her being nosy. After a quiet 15 minutes Elena started to breath heavily and Klaus began his work. Before he could even take out his phone it began to vibrate and he took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello" said Klaus

"Hello" said a familiar voice.

"Well, well who let you out, oh let me guess Stefan" said Klaus

"Yes but he has hidden the rest" said Elijah

"So what do you want" asked Klaus

"I need you to help me get our family" said Elijah

"You want to strike a deal" said Klaus

"More or less" said Elijah

"I don't know if I should trust you" said Klaus

"The only reason you killed me is so that you could revive us all back when you killed Mikeal and you became a hybrid, you have done both and you and I both want them back" said Elijah.

"Alright where are you" asked Klaus

"I'm at Jacks Diner it will show up soon" said Elijah and he hung up. Klaus put away his phone and before he could make another call he saw the restaurant. It was getting colder as the night grew darker. As he swerved in the parking lot Elena hit her head on the window and woke up.

"Where are we" asked Elena rubbing her head.

"At a very busy diner" he said for the parking lot was filling up fast.

Then Klaus took Elena's chin and did compulsion on her "You do not leave the car in till I call ok" and he gave her his phone "and don't call anybody" he finished with a smirk and rolled down his window, he slammed the door and walked into the restaurant.

The whole place smelled of bad food and coffee. Then he saw Elijah and smiled sitting down in the booth. He was talking the waitress and then she left taking the menu. Klaus smiled and sat down across from his brother.

"Hello Niklaus" said Elijah

"Elijah" said Klaus

"I'm going to get right to the point we need to get the rest of them back" said Elijah

"You see I agree, but I have my hybrids, my dead original family, vengeful Stefan, and my doppelganger" said Klaus "so I am very busy, oh and Rebeka is nowhere to be found".

"Rebeka is sitting in a cell staked. We can get her later. You have Elena" said Elijah looking up "but I don't see her".

"Well she is under strict safety measures" said Klaus chuckling "if she dies then the whole plan blows up" he said doing hand movements making an explosion. "Well can I borrow your phone" said Klaus. Elijah took a moment but reached into his pocket and pulled out his old flip phone Klaus laughed at the phone "So out of style" he said under his breath and called his number. Then Elena got out of the car and ran inside because it became to get very cold in the old car. When she got out it began to rain instantly and she ran inside using Klaus's jacket and a hood. When she got in she was stopped by a very petite women.

"Sorry, but no shoes no service" she said pointing to the sign. Elena felt the insides of the jacket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill and gave it to her. She smiled and let her by eyeing the money she had just gotten. Elena walked forward looking at the bar and she looked out the windows turning around. Then she got pulled into a booth by the waist by a warm hand. She instantly felt sick again but maybe that was the fact that she was sitting next to Klaus and Elijah.

"Hello Elena" said Elijah. Elena looked away trying not to give him a lot of attention. He was the reason she was here. If he had just stuck the plan Klaus would be dead and she would be back home with Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, and Jenna.

"Silent treatment, Elijah" said Klaus chuckling. While they were talking Elena was trying not listen. She was trying to focus on the music video on the small plasma in the corner. It was some Mika song she thought she remembered that they did a cheer to this song. She was interrupted by the same waitress who brought a BLT to Elijah. Elena envied him for getting food. She had not eaten all day and it was getting to her. It was probably why she was even more cranky than before.

"Can I get some food" Elena said turning her head to Klaus.

"No" he said turning back to his conversation.

"Like you have a choice" she said waving her hand to the waitress a booth over. "Hi, can I have your Chicken sandwich with a beer" she said. The waitress nodded not even asking her age and left to go into the kitchen. Elena turned back and Elijah and Klaus where both staring at her smiling not believing she just did that.

"What" she said.

"I said no" said Klaus chuckling.

"I need to eat Klaus, humans need food" she said smiling as the waitress brought her the beer. Elena took the beer and took off the cap by slamming it against the table as the cap flew off. Before she could take a sip Klaus took it and took a swig. He scowled and then looked inside.

"Hey" she said grabbing the beer.

"Elijah take a sip" said Klaus. Before Elena could take it away Elijah took it and took a swig and he gave it back to Elena. Klaus looked at Elijah and Elijah got out. Elena looked back and got out then Klaus took her arm and left the booth and the beer. When they entered the door outside Elena tripped and fell causing her scratch her knees.

"Come on Elena" said Klaus when he walked back to get her. All of a sudden a man came out of the restaurant and picked up Elena and held her neck like he was about to snap it.

"Do you know how easy necks snap around here" he said smiling choking Elena. Elijah ran up beside Klaus.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do I have to make this hard or not so hard" said Klaus.

"Vampires killed my brother. Consider this my leverage to tell me who killed him" he said yelling. He kept lifting Elena little by little making it harder for her to breath. Klaus smiled and dashed up to him snapping his neck and then helping Elena back up to her feet. They went to the car followed by Elijah. Elena opened up the back seat and decided to go to sleep. Her legs were freezing with goose bumps all over.

"What the hell was that Elijah" yelled Klaus starting the car.

"I truly don't know" he said "I think it was just chance".

"Just watch it" Klaus said more relaxed. He zoomed off into the distance on the road. The clock said 8pm. Elena tried to go to bed but Klaus's and Elijah's phones kept vibrating. At 10pm the vibrating stopped and Elena went to bed. At 11pm they stopped at a gas station. Klaus got out and started to put gas in. Elijah looked back at Elena, he chuckled seeing her asleep but also freezing. He took off his plain old black blazer and put it on her legs. She shifted but stayed asleep. Klaus got back in the car and looked back at Elijah who was looking at Elena.

"You like her don't you" said Klaus.

"She reminds me of the human Katerina. Overall I like her more though" said Elijah "she was so much loving than Katerina".

"I know. It gets annoying" said Klaus going back on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

"Afternoon sunshine" said Klaus. She looked up and saw him what looked like a contract for a hotel. It looked big and packed. Elena yawned and sat up strait. She noticed she had Elijah's jacket on her legs. She yanked it off and Klaus's jacket and looked outside.

"I slept in" Elena asked.

"Yeah till about 1 o'clock" said Klaus finishing up the form.

"Are we at a hotel" Elena asked.

"Yes. A nice one too" he said.

They both got out of the car as the man took the keys and drove the car into the back. The three of them walked in and got escorted into the elevator. When Elena looked back she was getting bad looks for being with two men and she was only wearing a tank top and short shorts. Elena looked at the camera which zoomed it on her. Klaus and Elijah looked calm Elena was between them shivering because the Air Conditioner was on high. It seemed she was always so cold. Finally after 18 floors they got to their level. They seemed to be at the top of the hotel because the window at the end of the hallway overlooked their Golf Course. Elena waited for the two of them to go and then hesitated but followed. At the end of the hallway there was their room. Klaus opened it up with the card. The room number was 801. Elena looked around before she noticed that Klaus was letting her in first. She walked into the lavish room. There was two rooms the first one had the kind size bed and then the other one clearly had two queens. Elena sat on the king and then pulled out a water bottle from the mini bar. Klaus and Elijah walked in after and didn't look that impressed. Elena lied down on the king bed clearly claiming it for herself. Klaus jumped on the bed and laid down beside Elena causing herself to spill the water all over herself. She jumped off the bed and scoffed while Klaus chuckled. Elijah walked out of the other room.

"Bathroom is over here" he said. Elena walked past him still not talking to him and went into the bathroom. She took off the wet tank top and her shorts and jumped into the shower. She heard Klaus whistle and shut the door with her leg. She turned it one and the warm water felt like heaven. She hadn't taken a shower in days and showers always made her feel better. She hummed "uptown girl" which she had recently heard on "Glee". She tried to stay in as long as she could but her fingers where starting to get like raisins. She took a towel off the rack and put it on. She opened the door clutching the towel because if it fell off it would be bad. When she got out Klaus and Elijah weren't there. She found a note on the bed.

"Gone out, don't leave" she read. She opened up the door to the hall and there was two men standing outside her room. Elena slammed the door and sat on the bed. She turned on the TV and was flipping through channels. She only found 5 channels ABC, CNN, FOX, MTV, and ESPN. She turned on ABC and "Dumbo" was on. She flipped through all the other channels but since it was a Friday or Saturday nothing was on. She flipped back to ABC. Elena tried to put her clothes back on but the tank top was still damp. Elena sat on the bed and watched Dumbo.

Klaus and Elijah came back to find Elena crying at some movie. As soon as she noticed they came in she wiped away her tears and went back to sulking.

"Why are you crying at a children's movie" asked Klaus smiling when she looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Because it's also very sad" Elena said getting up "I'm going to need clothes" she said looking at both Klaus and Elijah.

"You don't necessarily need clothes" said Klaus smiling.

"Well here you go" said Elijah. He had two bags with him. She took them eyeing Elijah. She took them and went into the bathroom. Klaus looked at Elijah with a smile on his face.

"Why does she hate you so much" asked Klaus chuckling.

"Because if I had killed you this would not be happening" said Elijah grabbing a beer from the mini bar.

"Ohhhh" said Klaus "good thing you didn't" he said chuckling. Elena came out with skinny jeans and dark blue T-shirt. She went to the mini bar the door flew open hitting her in the face. Three women were there and they looked like fashion designers. Klaus sat up getting off the bed and Elijah went to help Elena up but she got up clutching her throbbing forehead.

"Hello is an Elena Gilbert here" asked the lady in front. Elena nodded and they took her arms grabbing her. "You are now supposed to get ready for the convention". Elena looked at Klaus with puzzled eyes.

"Oh I forgot to tell you were going to a ball or a convention" Klaus said smiling. The lady nodded. All of the ladies were smiling and nodding. Before Elena could stop them they closed the door taking her down to get ready.

"Do you really think this is a good idea" asked Elijah.

"Of course" said Klaus "this vampire knows everything there is to know".

"What does he want" asked Elijah.

"Information on the doppelganger" said Klaus.

"That doesn't worry you in the slightest" said Elijah.

"Why would it? Anyway I have to meet someone so you have some time to spare" said Klaus grabbing a jacket "and remember don't do anything stupid" he said as he slammed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena was waiting in the room. These women had designed dresses for her to wear. Klaus must have compelled them to do this for her. She had already seen a bad dark green dress that wasn't to her liking. Then they walked out again with a tight purple dress. Elena shook her head crossing her arms. Still smiling they went back. Elena was looking around. Then they came out with a dress Elena couldn't resist. It was too good to be true for any girl. Elena nodded smiling and went into the next room where they would prep her for the unknown convention or ball.

It was now 8pm and the guests had now started piling up in the big room. There were circle tables in the back and a dance floor in the front with a stage with a band setting up. The whole place had artwork on the walls filling up every corner. There was a grand stair case and that was where the people where entering from. Klaus and Elijah were talking to the man who was hosting the convention. They left and sat at their table looking around. They finally saw the man and sat across from him.

"Hello Hendrick" said Klaus. Hendrick looked worried but then had a serious face back on. He was a tall man probably in his mid 20's like Klaus. He had black hair and he was seriously tan. He smelt of alcohol and cologne.

"Hello" he said eyeing Elijah "and who is this"

"This is my brother Elijah" Klaus said. Hendrick sat up strait now.

"Oh this is the famous Elijah" he said "fascinating but you know the real buzz is the doppelganger".

"Don't worry you will get to talk with her" Klaus said "I give you my word".

"Alright so where is this witch I can talk to and where is the pack" said Klaus leaning in.

"The witch is old and she lives somewhere in Virginia. Her name is Mary Kellark" Hendrick said handing them a map. Elijah took it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"And the pack" said Klaus. Hendrick was not listening and he was mesmerized by a women walking down the stairs. She was wearing a white light dress but at the bottom where is got fuller different colors where added. The song "Danke Schoen" came on and she was being looked at by everybody. Then she got into the crowd and he was snapped back to reality.

"That was much more difficult. After you killed the closest one I had to improvise" he said "but we can talk about that later".

"Hello" said Elena. Klaus and Elijah looked over to find Elena standing there in the most beautiful dress. Her hair was curled and there was diamond clips in her hair making it shiny. She sat down between Klaus and Hendrick.

"So this is the doppelganger" said Hendrick smiling taking her hand ready to kiss it. Elena took her hand back and gave him a smile.

"It's Elena" she said sipping the water on the table.

"Nice to meet you" he said looking at Klaus with a smile. "So tell me about yourself" he said.

Elena looked at Klaus with doubtful eyes he nodded and she turned to Hendrick. "Well what do you want to know" she said worriedly.

"Well I don't know" he said looking at a little book he was carrying.

"Listen we don't have the whole evening ask her what you want to know" Elijah said.

"Well I was born June 22nd 1992, and I almost died May 23th two years ago" said Elena sipping the water again "other than that there is nothing that special, I just look like Katherine".

"Oh I beg to differ" he said writing down something in his notebook.

"How so" said Klaus speaking for Elena.

"Well, from what I picked up from Witches she is the solution to all supernatural problems. Whether it's her blood or her death. Or just because she is alive she is probably keeping something alive" said Hendrick. Klaus sat back puzzled but then looked at Elena and then Hendrick. Klaus nodded and Elijah and then Klaus got up.

"Would you like to dance" Klaus asked Elena.

"No" but she got up anyway because being with Elijah was even more awkward then being with Klaus.

"What's with him" asked Elena as she was dancing with Klaus.

"I don't know, but he has information" said Klaus looking around and then back at Elena.

"Can I ask you something" asked Elena. She looked in his eyes for once. They were the kind of blue you see one a perfect day, but they where also cold and icy.

"What doppelganger" he said looking down on her. Her eyes where like diving into heaven. She was truly Bulgarian.

"Are you going to hurt me, and can you stop the compulsion, and what do you need from that guy, and am I safe, and are my friends safe, and am I just a blood bag for your use" Elena would've kept going but the song called for a dip. Klaus brought her back up and moved a strand of hair from her face.

"I didn't hear a word you just said but I heard are you going to be safe, and I can say I will keep you safe but the question is can you keep yourself safe" he said chuckling. It seemed he was always laughing. The song ended and Elena was confused but then left Klaus. She just kept walking away to the bathrooms.


	7. Chapter 7

She went inside and looked in the mirror. She saw a tired but beautiful girl who just wanted this supernatural stuff to calm down. She wanted everybody to be safe. She wasn't sure though if she hated Klaus anymore. She would never forgive him for Jenna but she was beginning to like him again like she did with Damon. A tear fell down her face. She needed to get away from this place. She noticed that she was in North Carolina. She waited for the two women to get out so that she could leave with them. She didn't think that she noticed them. Then she saw a door and ran out it. All of a sudden the whole place was beeping. She went out the emergency door. It started to rain and Elena started to run. She saw a bus about to go. Elena ran as fast as she could in heels. Then she saw the Klaus's car. She went to the man out front who was freaking out.

"Can I have my keys" she asked very fast.

"Sure" and she went to the box and got them for her. Elena clicked the car and got inside and drove off into the rainy night.

5 min before.

"Where is your date" asked Elijah.

"In the restroom" said Klaus. He noticed that Hendrick was talking to a woman in a revealing blue dress. Hendrick noticed Klaus and came back to a now full table.

"Where is that lovely doppelganger of yours" asked Hendrick instantly looking around.

"Nothing you need to worry about" said Klaus smiling "so you got your information what about my pack". Hendrick smiled but gave him another map. Klaus handed it over to Elijah who then put it in his pocket.

All of a sudden the fire alarm went off. Everybody started running out. Klaus, Elijah, and Hendrick stayed put. Then a three young men came up to them, they all looked like they just came out of college. They looked all annoyed and rained on. Klaus chuckled and looked up at them.

"Where's your date now" asked the middle man. He looked the most aggravated.

"In the bathroom, if you want to ask her to dance it's a bit too late" said Klaus in his usual cocky tone.

"Well you will be happy to know that she just left. She left through the emergency door and drove off causing this whole thing" said the middle man. Then Klaus noticed that they were wearing employee badges. Klaus was now angry and he motioned for Elijah to come. They both walked out calmly and squirmed their way to the front and got outside were it was raining hard.

"Hello sir" said the man who parked cars.

"Hello where is my car" said Klaus holding out his hand for the keys. Klaus was now upset and he wasn't happy about Elena leaving because she had now screwed up a huge plan.

"Sir, your girlfriend took the car" he said backing up. Klaus looked at him and then Elijah. Then Klaus snapped the man's neck and ripped open the box and took a random car key, it was a Rolls Royce not Klaus's first choice but it was a car. Elijah and Klaus both got in. Klaus sped out of that parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

"Take the next left that route would lead strait to Mystic Falls" said Elijah. Klaus speeded and immediately took the next left and there were only a few cars so he was going between cars left and right. Klaus banged the steering wheel. He was absolutely furious with her. He was impressed that she got away but was more annoyed that she took the car. After 10 minutes of quiet driving they found the car driving. They were all alone. Elena was scared of Klaus. She did a spin move cause the car to go sideways. Klaus and Elijah got out of the car. They dashed in front of the car. Elena was breathing heavily as she opened the car door. She looked directly at the both of them and started to back up. Her hair was wet and misty and the diamonds were falling out. She looked cold and helpless to Elijah, he felt bad but not bad enough.

"You really thought you would get away. If you run your friends die and if you don't they are safe" said Klaus "which one, you going to choose". Elena didn't say anything and backed up in till there was a short metal fence, she stepped over it.

"Don't you dare" said Klaus.

Elena looked at the mad Klaus, a tear fell down her face, and she heard a river down below her. She knew what she had to do.

"I dare" she said falling back.

"Nooooooo" Klaus screamed and Elijah ran up to the edge, but they were too late she was already 20 feet below them.

It was felt like forever. Elena was of course screaming. She barely missed the trees and landed in the water. It felt an icy pile of jello and once you were in it was impossible to get out. Elena could swim like the kid next door but not very good. She tried to get to shore and when she did she ran even more. She ran like hell, she was so cold and dripping wet. Then she saw gold.

Klaus and Elijah were about to run after her but saw were she was going. They got into the car. Klaus was furious with himself. He was furious with Elena and he needed to get back on his plan. Elijah was trying to realize what just happened.

"Did she really just do that" asked Elijah rolling down his window. Klaus nodded speeding down the road. He chuckled and hit the steering wheel again causing it to rattle and almost fall off.

"She is going to get it" said Klaus with anger in his eyes.

Meanwhile…


	9. Chapter 9

Elena ran into the building. It was all grey it looked like the police department. There was a man sitting behind a desk eating doughnuts. "Typical" Elena thought. It seemed like they had two jail cells.

"Arrest me" Elena said dripping wet. The man looked up he looked puzzled but got up.

"Why do you want me to arrest you" he asked.

"Because I, I, I shot a man" she said "only in the leg and he is okay, but just lock me up before they come". Elena kept looking back trying to see if a Klaus was coming. The man looked into Elena's eyes. She seemed scared to him. He was so bored a little company wouldn't be that bad.

"Okay" he said and he took Elena's arm and led her into a jail cell. There was a young girl in there. She was younger than Elena only 11 or 12, and her clothes looked new. She had dark blonde hair and freckles.

"Hello" said Elena.

"Are you going to the Orphanage too" she asked smiling. This girl was clearly not a criminal. Maybe crazy, no they would put her in a hospital.

"No" Elena said looking at the small girl now sitting on the bunk.

"Oh, I'm here because the orphanage hasn't picked me up yet. They are supposed to tomorrow. I'm so excited" she said kicking her legs back and forth. "Why are you here" she asked Elena. Elena didn't know how to answer that. She hadn't done anything wrong, but if she was locked up maybe she could get away for a bit.

"I shot a man" she said.

"Did you do it on purpose" asked the girl. This girl was so innocent, so true, she didn't understand yet the cruelness of the world, Elena missed that feeling. The feeling of being so free and careless and not having to worry about death or family all the time.

"No" said Elena. She sat down on the floor clutching her head.

"I'm reading "Gone with the wind" and it's so good but I don't understand one part" she said flipping through the pages of what seemed to be the book.

"What don't you understand" Elena said looking up at the girl.

"Why Scarlett doesn't love Rhett in till the end of the story" she said getting up and sitting across from the dripping Elena. She was even making a puddle around her. It started to thunder and it sounded like a tree cracked.

"Well, my friend loves this book and she has made me watch the movie tons of times. So to answer your question she doesn't realize she loves Rhett in till the end because they are so much alike, and they are both so stubborn. She wants to be with a man who doesn't really want her, and she is with a man, who wants to be with her forever, but she believes she is destined for Ashley. Finally when Ashley's wife dies, who is a good friend to Scarlett she realizes that even with her gone she still doesn't feel right with Ashley. And then when Rhett finally gives up on trying to love Scarlett, Scarlett realizes her true love for him, but she is too late and he leaves her" said Elena. Elena began to cry and the little girl looked sad, but her face was still gleeful. "It's so sad, she had Rhett all along" said Elena. She wiped off the few tears away "Oh look at me just like Caroline".

"I don't know about that" said Elijah. Elena looked over to find Elijah staring at her. Elena had tears running down her face. She was about to crack, but like Stefan she wasn't going to give Elijah or Klaus that satisfaction. She wanted to be held in Stefan's arms. Well at this point she just wanted to know everything was going to be okay. Elena was having dreams from the original witch. She didn't tell Klaus or Elijah, because if they knew something bad would happen. The original witch had been messing with her mind, telling her to die and Klaus could be stopped. Elena wanted to stop this, she wanted Klaus dead, but she had a voice nagging her saying "don't".

"Time to go love" said Klaus walking to the entrance of the jail cell. He wanted to rip apart the jail cell. He wanted to yell at her so badly. He just couldn't yell at the young women who was wet crying, bleeding a bit, and she looked so sad. Then the little girl jumped off the bunk and handed Klaus a note or to Klaus a scrap of paper. She looked at Klaus with hopeful eyes and he laughed and stuck it in his pocket.

"Why did you give me this" asked Klaus bending down to be eye level with the girl. Elena tried to stop her but Klaus gave her a deathly stare.

"Because you're an ASS" she said taking a stake from her pocket and stabbed her in the upper chest. "Go Elena" she said to Elena and through her keys and Elena looked at this little girl smiled and crawled through the air ducts behind the bunk bed. Klaus smiled and pulled the stake out, he looked at Elijah and Elijah left out the door. The little girl backed up to the back wall of the cell, but she still kept the scary gaze on Klaus.

Elena got out and ran in the pouring rain. She took the keys and a motorcycle lite up. She ran to it and put on the helmet on it and put on the jacket that hung on the steering wheel. The rain was now beginning to slow down and when she turned on the motor cycle it was 1 in the morning. She wondered why the police man was there that late with a little girl and why that little girl was up that late, but it didn't matter she just had to get away. She got on the road and looked back to find a figure standing outside the building.

Klaus was angry, but was intrigued by this little girl, how she knew he was vampire was either from Elena or something else. She looked a little familiar with her auburn hair and light freckles and her bright blue eyes. She stared at Klaus in till Klaus chuckled and threw the stake through the bars. Then he sat down on the ground still keeping eye contact with the girl.

"So who are you" he said with a smile on his face, he found this so funny.

"I have helped Mikeal for the past 300 years" she said giving him a snobby smile. She wanted to make sure he was at least a little scared. A little frightened or taken back.

"Oh" he said looked more confused but then got up and walked two steps and then looked back. "He is dead by the way and guess what it was me who did it" he said smiling and then stuffed his hands in his pockets. He felt the little note in his pocket wondering what it said. He then started walking down the hallway. He wasn't sure how to feel at the moment. He wanted Elena to stop feeling so sad and let go. He partly wanted to sleep with her, but knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon so he was just trying to get her to cooperate. He wasn't sure if he could trust Elijah, but even if he could Klaus didn't trust himself or his family. Klaus looked up to find the police officer sitting at his desk. He was snoring, a great police man thought Klaus, but then Klaus dashed at him and sucked the blood out of him in seconds, he tasted like fat but Klaus was hungry. Klaus got even hungrier when he saw more and more coming. Klaus wiped his mouth and turned off the lights. That's when it became a blood bath, or because of the rain a blood shower.

Elijah saw Klaus and took one person for himself. The women tasted like flowers and she was pretty, but Elijah didn't care and threw her to the ground when he was done.

"Where is she" said Klaus throwing the bodies over the fence one by one.

"She took off on a motorcycle" said Elijah looking out to the road.

"Well lets go find her" said Klaus going towards the Rolls Royce. Elijah stayed put.

"What's wrong, I really cannot take more delays" Klaus said in his mad British accent.

"You go find her I will go find the witch" said Elijah "that way we can get both in little time".

"Well that's a good idea Elijah" said Klaus putting emphasis one the "ah".

"Alrighty then, but Elijah don't do anything stupid" said Klaus going towards the car. Elijah looked back at Klaus and then started to run down the dark road. Elijah thought to himself and how he was helping his evil brother. Elijah had something else in mind thought something worse and whenever he thought about it her cringed but he knew it had to be done.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena woke up to the sound of birds and drops of water of water splashing on leaves. She was sleeping on the side of the highway in the forest. She hid the motorcycle behind some bushes so if Klaus was looking for her it would be hard. She got up and realized it was unusually warm and she felt some sunshine on her cold frost big arms. Elena took the motorcycle and put on the helmet. She rolled the motorcycle up the hill and started it. The clock said 7:30am and there was no traffic so it must have been a Saturday or Sunday. She started the motorcycle and smiled. She found out motorcycles made her energetic and also last night she didn't have a nightmare. Then Elena got on the road and went way past the speed limit.

Klaus had been driving all night mostly going in circles. He was worried for Elena, because she was fragile at the moment. She was cold and worried and he didn't blame her because he knew he was scary. But he liked that advantage over people how they cowered in fear and stayed as still as stone. Elena, though she gave up her life for him but then of course came back to life. He was actually glad because without her resurrection he wouldn't been able to make hybrids. He was now worried instead of her leaving him, it was her death that he feared because she is the key. Klaus did like Elena better than Katerina. Katerina was bold, but stupid and she was always doing stupid things. Elena she cared about everything and everyone and she was so driven and kind. She would do anything for family, and that's why her running away scared Klaus. Because she knew if she left something bad would happen to her family so it meant something worse was happing to her to make her want to leave so badly.

Elena walked into the diner, everybody was staring at her she walked forward and went for the back booth behind the bar. It was slow looking there were two girls working the counter and she could hear a couple people yelling and cooking. Then one of the two girls bent over the counter and smiled at Elena.

"Can I help you miss" she said in a southern accent.

"A coffee, oh wait I don't have any money" said Elena looking at the southern belle. She was a dirty blonde and her smile was contagious. She looked like she was in high school too maybe even college. She had rosy cheeks and Elena didn't see any flaws. Well maybe her yellow-ish teeth Elena thought smiling. Then the women looked to another face she looked mesmerized and she looked like she saw money walking around. Elena wiped around to see Klaus smiling at the girl and then he looked down on Elena.

"We have a lot to talk about sweetie" said Klaus sitting down and looking at the menu. Elena was scared even more now and it wasn't helping that she was freezing and envied Klaus who was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a big leather jacket. "He doesn't even need it" Elena thought but she took the coffee the girl handed her and left before Elena could give it back. Elena sipped the coffee and it felt like warm hands were holding her.

"So you have certainly caused a ruckus" said Klaus putting down the menu.

Elena said nothing and she kept her head down. She was just staring at her coffee mug. It now had drops of water in it from Elena's damp hair. Klaus lifted his hand and brought Elena's chin up. Her eyes were blood shot and she had a few cuts on top of her hair line, also she looked like most of her body was frost bit. Other than that she looked like she came out of a jungle wedding.

"Well you need some new clothes" he said "and some medicine".

"I can't feel my fingers" she said chattering. Klaus looked down on the blue like fingers. Klaus sighed and got up, he held out his hand.

"For your own good I would get up, because if you don't I swear I'll break your arm" Klaus said in a sweet tone of voice, Elena wiped away the beginning of a tear and drank the rest of the bad coffee. She got up and walked past Klaus crossing her arms.

They got out side and Elena walked to the motorcycle. She got on but then she realized they wouldn't be riding her bike so she put the keys on the dashboard for any lucky person who wanted it. Klaus looked back at her on the bike. It was very sexy especially because she looked dirty and grimy in a big dress. She opened the door and got into the wet car. She was shivering like mad and she couldn't stop chattering whenever she talked. Klaus looked over took off his jacket and put on the heat. Elena took the jacket quickly this time and threw it on. Then she stuck her hands almost in the heater.

"So how has Elena's get away life been like" asked Klaus in his very rare not cocky tone.

"You don't care" said Elena looking out the window.

"Why do you hate me" said Klaus chuckling.

"I don't hate anybody" said Elena looking at Klaus for a second and then out the windshield.

"It seems I'm the reason everyone is dying" she said solemnly.

"I should've died" said Elena.

"At the ritual, well yes you should've" said Klaus

"No in the car crash" said Elena.

"Oh yeah you said that well I'm glad you didn't" said Klaus.

"Yea for your hybrids" said Elena.

"Yes and well to see any doppelganger is amazing your rare" said Klaus. Elena curled up and turned on the bad radio. They didn't get any reception for a while just fuzz but Klaus didn't change it. Then the best song came on, Elena loved this song and it was perfect for the occasion.

"Okay, listen and don't change it" said Elena and she smiled and got herself ready. Klaus looked over and smiled and looked out to the road. Then a beat came on and Elena smiled she looked at Klaus and got ready.

"Shut up and let me go, this hurts I tell you so, but the less time you will kiss my lips, now shut up and let me go" Elena sang, the rest of the song Elena hummed and sang some parts. Klaus laughed and rolled down the window and Elena shivered. He needed air and he felt like he was suffocating but he rolled up the window. Then the song ended and it went to static. All of a sudden Klaus's phone rang and he reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello" said Klaus.

"Did you get Elena" asked Elijah

"Yes" said Klaus.

"I talked to the witch, and I know where the pack is" said Elijah.

"Good where are you" asked Klaus.

"On the side of the road on Highway 66" said Elijah. Klaus could hear the cars so that was rushing noise behind him.

"Okay" said Klaus hanging up. Then he swerved into the next lane and took the exit to Highway 66.

Elijah had been very busy the past couple of days. Going from town to town searching for an old women. When he finally found her in an old town called Langley Timbers. A horrible name in Elijah's point of view but it was defiantly isolated from vampires and wolves. When he found the witch she was very feisty and old. But he got information on the pack and more so it wasn't so bad. Elijah then found out about the pack from a stray wolf who ratted them out. Elijah then went to make sure she was right and she was thankfully. Elijah thought to himself while he walked to the campsite. He thought about his father and his mother. He didn't miss Mikeal but he missed his mother. He felt bad for Klaus and how Mikeal shaped him to be the man he was now. He hoped that somebody could change Klaus not by force but just by being themselves would make him be better. In a way when he thought of Klaus he thought of Damon, but Damon showed his humanity more and Klaus showed it rarely.

"Where are we going" asked Elena who was changing in the back seat.

"We are going to find more wolves, apparently Elijah has found some" said Klaus trying to find Elena in the rear view mirror.

"Do you trust him" said Elena struggling to put on her old pink tank top without showing too much.

"I'm not sure" said Klaus digging into his pockets for his phone. Instead he found a crumpled up piece of paper. Klaus chuckled, it was the paper the girl had given to him. It said 'I won't think of it now. I can't stand it now. I'll think of it later.' Klaus looked back at Elena who was trying to take the dress off her legs. Her hair was now frizzy and she looked tired and hungry. Klaus didn't understand how she felt but felt bad about how she was being treated throughout the trip. Klaus didn't feel bad often but the Petrova girls got to him and his family. He stuffed the note in his pocket and swerved onto the highway and Elena hit her head on the window again and then Klaus pulled over to Elijah.

Klaus looked back at Elena and said "Well get you some food and medicine later after this ok" and he handed her his leather jacket. Elena was still shivering but not chattering as much of course that changed when she got outside.

"It's so coldddd" said Elena chattering.

"What's up with her" asked Elijah taking Elena's fingers.

"Probably a lot of frost bite" said Klaus "so where is they".

"They are at the clearing, on an old campsite" said Elijah taking off his jacket and gave it to Elena who put it on but was still chattering.

"How many" said Klaus pulling out the Elena's latest blood bag out of car trunk.

"She didn't know" said Elijah.

"Oh look Elena, we are going to need some more soon" said Klaus waving the blood bag in her eyes. Elena was so cold now and the jackets weren't helping. She wanted to gag at the sight of her own blood.

"Elena are you okay" asked Elijah, Klaus smiled but noticed she looked deadly. Elena tried to talk but her lips quivered and she shook her head. She had her hands stuffed in her pockets and her breath was showing.

"Well lets go" said Klaus putting his arm around Elena and started walking down into the forest. Elijah followed hoping Klaus didn't do anything stupid. They walked farther and farther into the forest and soon it was getting darker. Elijah took them down an actual path and they walked and walked. There were some old benches showing up every couple of meters. Then Elena stopped and looked over at a tree. Klaus looked over to her. Elena found this place familiar. She remembered this place in a dream. She remembered how she was running in the forest and she stood by this tree. Then like all of her dreams she got killed by a witch with blonde hair.

"What is it, love" said Klaus very cocky like again. He was very excited about this new pack.

"Nothing" said Elena chattering and walked forward, Klaus and Elijah where staring at her and it annoyed her a lot.

"Keep going" said Elena chattering. Elijah smiled but walked forward and Elena followed and Klaus followed her. They walked another couple meters before they came to a clearing. Elena gasped, Elijah kept a blank face, and Klaus smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

"That's a great turnout" said Klaus walking forwards. There was so many of them, there was at least 50 of them. Elena looked at Elijah and then walked forwards. Elena followed them very slowly. The people started to notice them walking to them, some of them went into their tents but others kept their ground. Klaus walked up to the first tent and three men came up to him.

"Who are you" asked the man to the right. He was taller than Klaus but Klaus had 800+ years on him.

"I'm Klaus" said Klaus. The man gasped and the rest of the people started to get up.

"Well this should be fun" Klaus said smiling Elijah came up next to him and Elena was behind them. Elena was so sorry for these people but at least they wouldn't have to change every month and it would only be at will. Still there was no exception that this wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Are any of you human" asked Klaus. Some of the people stupidly raised their hands, probably brothers or sisters. "The rest of you are werewolves I presume" asked Klaus one of the men nodded. Klaus smiled and pulled Elena forward and put his arm around her. Elena gasped and dared not to look into his eyes.

"Touch her, your neck is snapped, bite her you die painfully" said Klaus smiling. Then Klaus looked at Elijah and Elijah went for the humans.

"Okay Elena don't do anything stupid these people will become on edge" said Klaus.

"Wait" said Elena, Klaus turned around "if they come after me don't blame me for running" Klaus chuckled and put a thumbs up and went on a rampage. Elena turned around and sat down, she could screams of the people being forced to drink his blood and then die. After around 10 minutes Klaus finished and Elena turned around. She then went into the tents to find food. She only found a couple granola bars and what looked like old bread but she didn't take that. When she got out Klaus was walking with Elijah and Klaus's eyes where still a bright hazel. Elena sat down in one of the law chairs and munched on the granola bars. Klaus sat down beside her and Elijah stayed standing, she still wasn't talking to him and he couldn't blame her. Elena was still frost bite and shivering and it wasn't getting better.

"How are you" asked Klaus.

"Frost bite, tired, and hungry" said Elena chattering.

"Alright well I found these" said Klaus and he pulled hand and toe warmers out of him pocket. Elena slowly pulled out her hand. Klaus instantly had furrowed brows, her fingers where blue and pale. She grabbed the warmer and started rubbing them and then she frowned.

"There old" said Elena handing them back to him. He took them touching her fingers. They were freezing even for him. He took her hands and started rubbing them.

"So when they wake up give them the least amount of Elena's blood possible, I thought if we ran out she could donate but she is in a fragile state and blood loss could kill her" said Klaus. Elijah nodded.

"So that's all they need her blood" asked Elijah.

"Yess" said Klaus rubbing Elena's hands. Elena would've kept her hands to herself but at this point her hands were beginning to feel better so she wouldn't move them. Then a couple feet away a man gasped for air causing Elena to flinch and take away her hands away from Klaus's hands and grabbed a stick on the ground. Klaus chuckled and grabbed the blood bag from the ground and went to the person.

The man was very pale and small. He in a way looked like Elijah with his hair and Klaus laughed at this. Then he took a paper cup from the ground and poured a bit of Elena's blood into the cup. Then he handed it to the man. The man was beginning to quiver.

"Trust me mate you will be fine" said Klaus.

"Are you sure" said the man chattering. Klaus nodded and the man slowly brought the cup to his lips. He drank all of it but then rolled over and threw the cup to the ground. Then he got on all fours. His eyes were bright hazel like Klaus's, Klaus smiled and Elijah then went to the next one and the next one. Soon after 30 minutes everybody was up. Elijah went to go throw away the humans who had been drank dry. All of a sudden a woman came up to Elijah and Klaus. She looked normal but she looked like she had been crying for hours.

"Where is he" she asked angrily trying to hold back her tears.

"Where is who" said Klaus making a circle with his mouth.

"He isn't a werewolf he is a vampire" she said now crying then yelling. Klaus now had an angry face on. Then a shriek came from behind them. Klaus looked back to find Elena being attacked by a crazy and rabid vampire. Klaus ran in vampire speed to her and ripped him off her and snapped his neck. Elena hadn't been bitten but it looked like she had been slapped. She looked like she was going to cry any second.

"Can you stay here for a second" asked Klaus.

Elena nodded and then Klaus took a broken branch from the ground and staked him. Elijah came back carrying something. Elena got up and looked around her. She saw Klaus killing a man, Elijah standing there, and so many people who now where hybrids. She crossed her arms and then Klaus got up.

"What's the plan now" asked Elena.

"To get you better, I can't having you look and feel this way" said Klaus. He started walking down to the woods. Then Elijah followed him being very quiet as usual. Elena looked back one more time not noticing that Klaus and Elijah were watching her. Then Elena walked forward and tripped on her shoelace causing her to fall face flat. Klaus started laughing and walked to Elena. She rolled over clutching her stomach. She was so hungry and her stomach felt like air.

"Can you get up" asked Klaus smiling as usual. Elena groaned still clutching he stomach, she felt like she was suffocating in cement. Elena shook her head and Klaus picked her up bridal style. When Klaus touched Elena she was freezing and vampires didn't get cold. Elijah looked at Elena and she looked like dirty white stone. Klaus was supposed to be happy about creating a lot of hybrids but for some reason he was feeling worried and concerned. He didn't know why and he didn't like the feeling. He blamed his father for making Klaus so angry and cocky thought Elijah. That's why Elijah felt bad for what was coming.

By the time they got to the car it was dark out and the road was silent. Klaus put Elena gently in the back but she woke up and clutched her stomach again. Klaus got in the car and Elijah got in the car after, he brought a big trunk. It looked old and dusty and there was a huge lock on it that looked equally as old as the trunk.

"Where should I put this" asked Elijah.

"The trunk" said Klaus sarcastically, Elijah went to the back. Elena lifted her head a bit and she coughed. Then she started to cough almost hysterically, Klaus looked back and he knew if he wanted her blood she was going to need to get better.

"You okay" asked Klaus.

Elena shook her head and wiped away a tear. Her whole body felt like it was going to shut down. She felt helpless and at this point she wanted a hug and to get better.

"Alright we are taking you to the hospital" said Klaus.

Elijah came back with the trunk and looked into the window. "Doesn't fit" he said.

"Do you need that trunk" said Klaus sarcastic like again.

"The witch gave it to us" said Elijah.

"Um alright Elena upfront" Klaus said. Elena got out of the car and got into the front seat. Then Elijah got into the front to making Elena very uncomfortable between two old and cocky vampires, and now she couldn't go to bed. Klaus started to the car and they drove off into the night. After an hour Klaus spotted a hospital and he drove in. Luckily there wasn't a lot of people in the parking lot. Elijah stayed in the car and Elena looked around.

"Where are we" asked Elena now her voice sounded like a frog's.

"The hospital" said Klaus now out of the car.

"For me" asked Elena.

"For you, now let's go" said Klaus waiting. Elena slid out of the car very slowly and it wasn't because she wanted to. She got out of the car and walked into the hospital being followed by Klaus. They walked into the front office and nobody was there except a woman with her son. They both looked like they were in their pajamas.

"Hello there" said the woman behind the desk. Elena started to shuffle over to her but Klaus went in front of Elena.

"She just started to cough and her hands are cold and blue and she complains she cannot get warm" said Klaus.

"Well there is a doctor who can see you in 5 minutes" said the woman working on her computer. Elena smiled and turned clutching her thin and pale arms. She sat down on the metal bench which was a mistake because her butt started to become cold too. The place also had the A/C on so Elena felt like she was at the North Pole. Klaus sat down next to her and looked around. The women and her little boy were now walking into a doorway and that left Elena and Klaus in the waiting room. Klaus eyed Elena noticing how her nose was bright red and the rest of her olive skin had turned pale and pasty. Although she still looked beautiful with her hair now messy and not strait. Her big brown eyes where so intriguing but they also made someone very vulnerable.

"Next" said a doctor poking his head out the door. Elena slowly got up and Klaus got up following her. They walked into a big hallway instead of a room. They walked down to the end of it and walked into the room to the right. Inside it was small with couch instead of a big table with a cushion for the patient and a sink with supplies. The doctor sat down on the seat next to the door and Elena sat down on the couch clutching her arms. Klaus preferred to stand up and leaned against the wall opposite from the sink.

"Hi I'm Dr. Holloway" he said holding his hand out to Elena. Elena smiled and took her arm out from under the pillow she was clutching and shook his hand very gently.

"Wow that's a cold hand" he said and he turned her hand around looking at her ice cold fingers that were beginning to turn blue again.

"So what are your symptoms" he said. Elena tried to speak but her clutched her throat trying to show it hurt and pointed to Klaus.

Klaus smiled and said "she was in the rain and didn't wear a jacket. So she is now always cold, her fingers are cold, she started a cough, and it looks like she has a red nose". The Dr. took down all of that on his clip board checking down boxes and writing franticly.

"Is there a chance you're pregnant" asked the doctor. Klaus laughed and Elena looked at him with angry eyes.

"No" Elena said with her croakily voice "I really, really, really doubt it" she said.

"I know its mandatory to ask but I think you just had the worst possible case of Frost Bite" said the Doctor. "So I'm going to give you a prescription of Anti- Biotics and then I really just would advise you stay warm, eat soups and warm drinks to help your throat, oh and you look really sleep deprived so take it easy, get lots of rest and don't talk a lot". Elena tried to take all of that information in. She heard sleep and that's what she wanted because she had been having horrible dreams. She couldn't tell anybody about the nightmares either because if Klaus or Elijah knew she would be on lockdown for the rest of her life.

Elena nodded and he gave her a slip of paper "Go to CVS". She stuffed the paper in her pocket and got up shaking hands with the doctor. Klaus smiled and walked behind Elena as they both walked down the hallway. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of the jacket and walked forward.

"Are you pregnant" Klaus said quoting the Dr. and he chuckled. Elena didn't laugh, mostly because she couldn't but it had been slow in that department for a while and there was really no chance what so ever. They reached the end of the hall way to find Elijah outside in the waiting room. He was holding to cups of something.

"Hey I did some errands and I brought you some soup" said Elijah. He handed Elena some soup as they walked outside. Elena smiled but it quickly went away as they went outside. She took off the top.

"Umm" she said motioning for a spoon.

"Ohh that's what I forgot" he said smiling. Elena shrugged and drank the soup like it was a drink. She felt it touch her lips but it wasn't soup. It tasted revolting like bad herbs and it smelled like dirt. She spit it out and handed it back to Elijah.

"What the hell" she croaked. Klaus was laughing hysterically he found this situation unbelievably funny. Elijah studied the cup and realized his mistake. Elijah had bought wolfsbane and chicken noodle soup. He must have switched them but he found this funny. They got to the car and Elena went to the car and noticed Elijah and Klaus talking. Elijah had given her the actual soup now. Elena sat on the hood of the car and sipped the soup delightfully. This soup was good and it ran down her throat making it feel like it instantly healed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Really" said Klaus.

"I know it is very intriguing what she said about Elena" said Elijah.

"Let's open it" said Klaus.

"We can't" said Elijah looking at the ground.

"Why" said Klaus crossing his arms getting angry.

"She said that Elena gave it to her but she took the key though" said Elijah. Klaus looked back at Elena sitting on the car trunk sipping the soup trying to keep warm. He wondered what Elena had to hide. Klaus started to walk towards the car and tried to put on a not angry face. Elijah followed him. Elena got in the car and got squished by Klaus and Elijah. It was 6:57pm on the clock and the radio was turned off so it was a very awkward ride to CVS. Elena went inside with Klaus and then they walked out leaving the pharmacist thinking Elena was 22.

After 4 hours of driving the only thing they talked about was Klaus's next move. Elena couldn't even talk so she just sat there listening. It was a clear night and the rain had moved on. Elena was still cold but not as cold as she had been. The clock now read 10:59 "a minute till 11" thought Elena. Klaus was mostly looking at the road and Elijah was looking out the window. Elena missed Damon with his snarky comments and great phrases to break the silence. She missed Caroline's gossip and Bonnie's bad jokes. Most of all she missed Stefan and she couldn't get the picture of him lunging for her neck. Klaus and Elijah were so awkward. When Klaus wanted to be he could be like Damon but he was mostly cocky and mean. Elijah on the other hand was mysteriously quiet and strait forward unlike his brother.

Elena reached for the radio and a Jack Johnson was ending. Then the DJ said the Annie Lenox "I can't get next to you" was coming on. Elena smiled, she loved this song and she used to sing to it all the time. Once her parents died she stopped singing and became more quiet. Elena thought to herself "if she was going to be dragged along she might as well have some fun out of it".

"I can turn the grey sky blue, and I can make it rain whenever I want to. And I can build a castle from a single grain of sand. And I can make a ship sail on dry land. But my life is incomplete and I'm so blue. 'Cause I can't get next to you I can't get next to you, babe I can't get next to you I can't get next to you, babe I can't get next to you" Elena sand all of a sudden. Klaus and Elijah looked at her and her bad singing. Elena pretended to pluck the strings of the guitar and the song did.

"I can turn back the hands of time - you better believe I can I can make the seasons change just by the wave of my hand. I can change anything from one to two. The Thing I wanna do the most I'm unable to do. I'm an unhappy woman with all the powers I possess. 'Cause man you're the key to my happiness. 'Cause I can't get to next to you" Elena sang with her croaky voice laughing at herself. She felt gleeful and she was hoping that it would rub off on the other two. As the song finished Klaus was smiling and so was Elijah.

"Please start a conversation" croaked Elena. Klaus shook his head and so did Elijah.

"So I'm gonna make you feel awkward" said Elena as Dancing queen came on. Klaus chuckled and Elijah awkwardly stared out the window.

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, ohhh see that girl watch that scene digging the dancing queen." Sang Elena with her croaky voice that no longer chattered.

"Fine, Fine what do you want to talk about" asked Klaus as he turned off the radio. Elena shrugged because now her throat hurt.

"What's in the trunk" asked Elijah looking at Elena. Elena looked at Elijah like he was the devil. She knew that she had been busted and that they were talking about it in the parking lot. She looked at Klaus who was looking at her like she was hiding something.

"What do you mean" croaked Elena crossing her arms slumping down. Elijah smirked at her and Elena gave him a look too.

"Don't ruin the moment Elijah" putting emphasis on the "ah", Elena then stared at the road not daring to look at Klaus or Elijah hoping she wouldn't crack. If they knew, if they knew about what was in that trunk her life would be in jeopardy all of the time and Klaus's would be too. Elena wouldn't and couldn't let that trunk be opened and thank god only she could open it. After an hour Elena had sat up strait, Klaus had become tired of driving and Elijah had been tired of the silence. The silence was unbearable. After another hour Elena had drifted off to sleep on Klaus's shoulder which gave Klaus a tingly feeling because A) she was human and the blood was getting to him and B) it was Elena. Elijah had rested his head on the window but he wasn't asleep. Klaus saw a motel up ahead and at first decided he could find something better but when he saw the empty road and turned into the semi filled parking lot. He parked into a spot and a man came up to him.

"How many nights" he asked. He smelt of whiskey and bad food. He looked like bad food but Klaus was too tired to insult for once. Vampires usually don't get that tired, they can sleep but they don't get really tired. Klaus now since he was a hybrid felt partially tired.

"One" he said.

"A good room is 100 and bad room is 85" the man said looking into a box of keys. Klaus pulled out some 20's out of his pockets. He had made a pit stop at the bank and stole some necessary money for his travels. Not that he needed it since he had compulsion but for his werewolf and Vampire friends. The man smiled at Klaus showing his crooked yellow teeth and handed him a brown key that had a piece of tape of tape on it that said the number 9 on it. Elijah looked up and got out of the car. Klaus didn't know what to do with Elena but she had not had a good sleep for ages so he scooped her up bridal style again and slowly scooted out of the car. He slammed the door and Elena moved but stayed asleep curling up to his chest. Klaus found it sweet but still knew she was asleep and probably thought he was Stefan. Still though. Elijah was walking towards the rooms with the trunk. Klaus wondered what was in it and was curious why Elena knew how to open it. He entered the room and it looked okay. The bed looked okay with not a lot of stains. He put Elena down and saw that the room was actually very small. There was a desk that Elijah put the trunk on. Across from the desk into the next hallway was a bathroom with a shower and everything. When he came back Elena was snuggled under the covers and Elijah was inspecting the trunk.

"So have any idea how to open it" asked Klaus closing in on Elijah.

"This trunk doesn't have a key hole or anything" said Elijah feeling the trunk for an opening.

"Oh that's unfortunate" said Klaus sitting on the bed. Elena moved over curling up into a ball. "Elena" said Klaus "Elena" he said again getting closer. Elena slowly opened her eyes and slowly moved her head.

"What" she said trying to get the covers over her body.

"What's in the trunk" said Elijah.

Elena looked down and tried to think of an excuse. Maybe she could be cute and say something sweet. Or maybe just say nothing. She couldn't tell them at least not now. Not here and defiantly not if she wasn't going to get something in return. She decided to go with cute look. She looked into Klaus's eyes trying to look helpless and tired hoping she could sleep tomorrow.

"Can I tell you tomorrow" she whispered in a broken voice.

Klaus was petrified. He didn't know what to say. If it was someone else he would have said no but with her and in her state he was conflicted. Actually when he thought about it nobody had ever said that to him like that in all of his life. He didn't smile and he didn't frown. He didn't say it in a cocky tone and he didn't say it in an angry tone. He simply replied "Sure" with a small smile and Elena curled up into the probably dirty bed. Klaus knew that he couldn't love and if he could he would stop the feelings immediately. His past love life with family and women was bad. He didn't want to feel disconnected but he felt like he had to be. Disconnected with his family, disconnected with his feelings, disconnected with what seemed like his heart.

Elijah stared at Klaus, he noticed that his brother was beginning to feel something for Elena. Elijah then realized then that his brother was not that stupid and that he would stop it. Elijah didn't hate his brother. He hated the hybrid that took over his brother. He loved the man who always hung out with Elijah and was sadly hated by his father. Elijah thought he loved his brother when Katerina came but then soon realized that there was no soul in his brother and that he only cared for power. Elijah then started working on the trunk again hoping to find something.

Elena was dreaming that night. She was dreaming that she was in the woods. It was nighttime but this stream of light was following her like a spot light. Elena was running through the woods in a torn and dirty grey dress. She was being chased by these dogs which looked very rabid. Elena got caught in some branches and ran into the street. Elena looked back and there was no more barking and the dogs disappeared. Then she saw Esther. She looked like she did whenever Elena saw her. She was wearing a brown dress with a blue rope as a belt Elena dressed.

"He has it Elena they have it" she said angrily.

"I know they went to the witch and she gave it to them" said Elena.

"You will not open that no matter what" said Esther.

"Esther, Klaus will kill my last family members" said Elena.

"I know but if they open that, well they will be furious with me and I'm not sure what they will do" she said crossing her arms. She looked truly worried.

"Is it another original" asked Elena.

"No, no just don't open it" Esther yelled. Then before Elena could protest, Ester flew into Elena knocking her down. That's when Elena woke up. She screamed but when she got up she saw Elijah and Klaus staring at her. Elena hoped it was because of the scream but their faces where more curious and angry so probably no.

"Did I hear what I thought Elijah" said Klaus in a very sarcastic tone.

"I think your right Klaus" said Elijah eyeing Elena. Elena smirked and looked at the clock 3:30 am.

"3:30 really you have nothing better to do this early" she said trying to fluff the pillow.

"Vampires don't need a lot of sleep" said Klaus.

Elena gave them each a look before going back to bed "we'll revisit that later". Then Klaus got up and flipped the sheets and threw them off. Elena looked up and sat up.

"Why did you say my mother's name" said Klaus. He was now angry with Elena for keeping this a secret from him. Elena just stared at him with her big brown eyes. He came closer and Elena brought the pillow to her eyes.

"No way" she yelled. Klaus chuckled and ripped the pillow off her head.

"What do you know about the box and my mother" said Klaus doing compulsion. Elena thought she was going to immediately tell him but she saw a flash of Esther as she blinked and she didn't want to say anything. Klaus looked back at Elijah.

"Do you have vervain on you because I'm pretty sure that's impossible?" asked Klaus.

"That's the weird thing, I'm not, I think your mother likes me Klaus" Elena said smiling and pulling the covers back over her. Then she turned off the lights and the room went black.

"Elena please turn that back on" said Elijah.

"How about we all go to bed" said Elena "okay let me rephrase that, let's go to bed separately". Klaus chuckled and Elijah scoffed. Elena smiled and then went to bed again. The bed was okay but she couldn't get the feeling of dirtiness off her. She wanted to be hugged so badly because the girl she was acting to be was slowly falling apart. Esther was nagging her all night long and she wouldn't leave in till Klaus was gone. Elena wanted Klaus gone a week ago, now she was confused about him. Then Klaus got on the bed but not in the covers. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Elena smiled and closed her eyes.

The next morning Elena woke up to Klaus next to her in the same position he was last night. He was so unbelievably handsome, but his attitude spoiled it to the point where it became 90% attitude 10% handsome. Elena turned over to find Elijah sleeping in the same position as Klaus but turned over a bit. Elena couldn't get out of bed without being noticed. She tried to move the blankets but they were both on them. She could scream, well her throat still felt bumpy and sore. There was no escaping. The sun was now in her eyes. Okay she had to get out.

"Let me out" she said poking Klaus. He wasn't moving and ignored her.

"Let me out" she said poking Elijah. Elijah mumbled and moved over but didn't get out of the bed. Elena turned back to Klaus. He was in the same position. Elena sat up and then tried to stand up and walk across the bed. Elijah then moved his leg and pushed Elena to lose her balance a little but she stayed put. She then jumped off the bed causing it to rattle.

"Where you going, sweetie" said Klaus still with his eyed closed. "Damn" Elena said under her breath. Then the door swung open hitting Elena strait in the face and she got pushed sideways. Klaus immediately stood up in front of the bed and Elijah got up and stood a little bit behind Klaus. A man was standing in the door way and he was wearing a dark hoodie. He looked up and it was Hendrick. Hendrick had gashes on his face and a bruise on his left cheek.

"What's up mate" said Klaus crossing his arms "you look like hell".

"Klaus….." he said breathing heavily. Elena was still crumpled in the corner of the room. She was clutching her head when she got picked up by Hendrick by her arm. Elena fell to his side and crumpled to the ground as he was holding her arm still.

"Your damn doppelganger got me beat up" he said jerking her arm around.

"Hendrick don't be stupid" said Klaus sitting down on the bed.

"No, SHUTUP" he said throwing Elena backwards. Klaus then dashed up to Hendrick and threw him down. Then he took Hendrick by the scruff and threw him outside. Hendrick stood up outside and looked at Klaus in the eyes.

"I'll get you for this" yelled Hendrick and he ran off into the parking lot and to the road. Klaus smiled and wasn't worried about Hendrick or his threat. He went back into the room and inside to find Elijah helping Elena up.

"You okay" said Klaus sitting on the bed putting on his shoes.

"Mhm" Elena mumbled sitting on the bed and then crawling to the pillows and decided to rest a bit.

"Elijah we are going to have to watch out for Hendrick and whatever dumb plan he is thinking of" said Klaus looking up at Elijah "I'm not that worried but we need to kill him if we see him".

"What about our family" asked Elijah sitting now in the desk chair next to the trunk.

"Once Hendrick if gone we can look for them if nothing comes up" said Klaus looking stressed. He looked back at Elena who had a tiny bruise on her hair line her arm was red. She looked hurt but Klaus wasn't going to let up that easily.

"Elena we really need you to tell us about this trunk" said Elijah. Elijah was now dying to know what was in this trunk. Apart from finding his family this trunk was pretty important. Elena groaned and turned over.

"I don't want to" said Elena hoping that would work.

"Like you have a choice" said Klaus quoting Elena.

"Your mother will be so angry with me though" said Elena hoping that would shut them up. Elijah looked at Klaus and Klaus smiled and then looked back at Elena.

"You have contact with her" asked Klaus.

"More like her coming in dreams" said Elena turning so she could look at them in the eyes.

"Why doesn't she want us to open it" asked Elijah.

"Well I can guess it has to do with the goodies inside" Elena said trying to be sarcastic.

"What's inside" asked Klaus in a serious tone.

"You have to understand, if I tell you my remaining friends and family will be killed" said Elena "I can't tell you". She truly couldn't tell them, she hoped they would understand her.

"Well that's unfortunate" said Klaus lying down on Elena's legs. Elena looked at Klaus who was so calm about this. His hair was so luscious and golden. The little curls were so cute. But the curls reminded her of Katherine and Katherine is a bitch so that always got to Elena.

"Elena, come one just a hint" said Klaus in his cocky tone.

"The key is right in front of you" said Elena.

"Oh really" said Elijah.

"Yes" said Elena eyeing Elijah. She moved her eyebrows up and down and slid off the bed. She walked to the shower and soon the shower was running and the bathroom door closed.

"Wow" said Elijah. Elijah chuckled and started to look at the trunk for what looked like the hundredth time. Then Elena screamed and came running out of the shower clutching a towel. Then she started laughing.

"There are" Elena started to say but then she started laughing. Klaus looked at Elijah who's eyes where huge and then looked at Elena and he realized why. She looked unbelievably hot and she didn't even try. Klaus got up.

"What's wrong Elena speak clearly" he said sarcastically holding Elena's shoulders.

Elena kept laughing but she managed to say "mice" and pointed to the shower.

"Ohhhhh" said Klaus smiling and he sat on the bed. Elijah watched Elena chuckle and bit her lips. Elena ran into the hallway to find even more mice in the bath tub and the shower was still going. Elena picked up her clothes that thankfully didn't have rats on it. She ran back in the room to find Elijah and Klaus bent over the trunk.

"Did you find anything" asked Elena trying to peer over them.

"I think we know how to open it" said Elijah.

"Please don't" said Elena stepping forward.

"Sorry but it's going to open, in a couple seconds" said Klaus.

"I'm naked" said Elena. Then Elena immediately regretted saying that.

"No you're not" said Klaus "but nice try". Elena dropped the towel hoping they would stop with the trunk. Klaus looked at Elijah and then they looked around to find Elena walking down the hallway naked. Klaus was happy and Elijah was stunned. He didn't actually think she would do it.

"So much better than Katherine" yelled Klaus, Elena laughed and walked into the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

That whole day Elijah and Klaus went looking for Hendrick and they left Elena in the room. They got the mice out and secretly did compulsion on Elena so she wouldn't leave without their permission. When they went to look for Hendrick they couldn't find him but they found his office and his remains. Apparently he was pissing everybody off. When they came back to the motel it was very quiet. There were no cars and every room had their lights off except theirs. Either this motel was going out of business or something was deeply wrong. Klaus was a bit worried about how mysterious everything looked. Elijah noticed two figures in their room window. Elijah pointed to it to show Klaus but Klaus was already running to the door.

When Klaus entered the room he found Elena on the ground clutching her neck and Hendrick standing there with sweat on his face. Klaus threw Hendrick into the wall and he fell on the bed. Hendrick did a growl and dodged Klaus but Klaus quickly turned around and grabbed him snapped his neck. Hendrick fell to the ground and then Elijah stabbed him with what looked like a branch. Klaus looked up at Elijah.

"Elena" asked Klaus "you can come out now" instead of being sarcastic he seemed very serious. Elena was under the desk clutching her bloody neck. When they left her there she was safe for an hour before Hendrick came. He fed on her, hit her, and then left her for an hour. Then he came back fed on her and tried to figure out the trunk. Elena made a little noise and scooted out of the desk. Klaus and Elijah went forward and helped her up and to the bed. The jacket she was wearing was bloody and soaked. Elijah ripped it off and went into the bathroom to grab some paper towels. When he came back Elena was on the bed and Klaus was yelling at her.

"How is this my fault" croaked/ yelled Elena.

"You couldn't even protect yourself" mumbled Klaus.

"I couldn't even run Klaus" cried Elena. Klaus knew she was right. He knew that it was his own fault and that he should've killed Hendrick before. Now he couldn't leave Elena anywhere or alone. He felt bad that she got hurt but he felt like this was his fault. The tears that fell from her face made her look so helpless and scared. He didn't understand that and he didn't understand her feelings. Elijah handed Elena the towels and she quickly put it on her neck. She got up and went to the bathroom to clean up her bloody hand and neck. Meanwhile Elijah was "disposing" of Hendrick.

Elena entered the wet and dirty bathroom. She looked the mirror and tears started welling up in her eyes. She found some duct tape on the shelf which she wondered why but she took it and taped the paper towels to her neck. Then she washed her hands and slapped her face lightly to wake herself up. She hated how Klaus always had to be so mean and inconsiderate. Elijah was annoying because he just stood there afraid of Klaus and acted like a side kick to him. Elena walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. Klaus and Elijah where looking at the trunk. Elena looked at the clock and it said 4:30. Elena groaned and got into the dirty bed. She screamed to find some mice in the bed. She got out of the bed and ran outside but since she was under compulsion she couldn't leave and got bounced off the invisible wall.

"Get me out of here" said Elena with tears welling up.

"Elena" said Klaus trying to tell her to calm down.

"No, no I need to get out of here before I have a mental break down" yelled Elena.

"Calm down" said Elijah. Then Elena felt a surge through her body and she saw glimpses of Esther. She looked back at them; they were too concerned with themselves and the stupid trunk. Then she ran outside and felt the sunshine on her back. The white tank top she was wearing was cold and the jeans were old but the sunshine made her feel so much better, she looked back and nobody was chasing her. She knew though if she ran she would be found. Her track record when it came to running away never lasted long. She sighed and felt inside her pockets. She felt a dollar that Klaus had given her. She skipped to the Coke machine and got a glass bottle of coke. Then she grabbed the lawn chair and brought it over to the room.

"I really want to leave here it's not safe and it's dirty" complained Elena sitting on the lawn chair sipping the soda.

"I know" said Klaus.

"So are we leaving" Elena asked with a smile.

"Not yet" said Klaus. Elena then decided that she needed to take a damn stand for herself. Even if she was saying this to two originals it didn't matter.

"Okay how about we leave in an hour and I tell you how to open the trunk" said Elena. Klaus and Elijah turned around.

"What about mother" asked Elijah.

"She can go to hell" said Elena. Then a sharp pain entered her head and flashes of Esther showed in her mind.

"Okay maybe not" said Elena rubbing her forehead.

"Do you need some rest" asked Klaus.

"Yes but not in that dirty, mice filled bed" said Elena pointing to the bed.

"Ugh fine" said Klaus eyeing Elena.

"Thank you" said Elena sitting down "besides we can only stay one night". Within the hour they were in the car and the sun was setting. It was beautiful and it was a beautiful sight when she saw entering Virginia signs.

"Don't get your hopes up" said Klaus. They drove all night not stopping at all. Elena liked that, she didn't want any more parties or games. She didn't want to stop in a dirty motel and she didn't want to be pampered. She wanted to go home but she knew that Klaus wouldn't let her go. It started to rain again which was weird because it was now December and it should be snowing. Then when she looked back up at the windshield the rain had turned to snow.

Klaus and looked over at Elena. She looked so innocent and her wide eyes looking at the simple flakes of snow. He found it so fascinating how she found these things so great. He missed that feeling but even as a child he never felt that way before. Elena was the best thing that could happen to him. She was the key to his happiness. Her blood was really the key actually. He was though beginning to feel something more for her, he just didn't know what it was yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Elena drifted off to sleep soon after the snow fell. It was only 8:30 but she had been through. She put her head on Klaus's shoulder and later on she by habit snuggled up next to him. Klaus knew that but he still liked it. Having her is so sweet and it's what makes Klaus settle down. Klaus thought about how he had killed all of Hendricks family before and then when he came back he just yelled at Elena for being a victim of Hendrick. He felt stupid for letting her be alone especially if her blood was the key. But also she was so innocent, but it seemed like she was the only one getting hurt. The night was cold and snowy but after midnight the snow stopped and the rain stopped too. Now it was just a lonely mist. Klaus loved the mist, it was alone and mysterious like himself.

The next morning Elijah woke up the sound of rushing cars. He woke up to the smell of a skunk and gas from the car. He looked over the Klaus who was still driving and in the same position. One thing he didn't see was Elena.

"Elena…." said Elijah.

"In a hospital donating, we are going to try to find the whereabouts of our family" said Klaus.

"Oh" said Elijah. He was pondering on the idea of Elena getting hurt, but like his brother he would kill Elena in an instant if it came down to her and his family. Although he didn't like the idea of it.

"What you sound dismal, because I can turn right back around I personally don't mind because I don't know what to expect from our siblings" said Klaus calmly. Elijah looked over he was perfectly okay with letting them go in till he needed them. That's one thing Elijah didn't like about Klaus, his ignorance.

"No lets go" said Elijah instantly. Klaus chuckled and they drove down the windy highway. They were in Virginia but not to return Elena. They were there because Klaus had a friend that could find his siblings. This friend was a witch and she had never slept with Klaus, she was just a friend and he admired that about her.

They arrived at her house around noon and Klaus was happy to see her out painting. She was beautiful but an ugly beautiful. Her auburn hair was so long and it was like a river. She had a bit of a unibrow and her eyes were a light grey. She looked over and smiled.

"Hello Klaus" she said getting up from her stool and they hugged. Elijah was astonished she looked in her late teen's maybe Elena's age.

"How are you Ann Marie" asked Klaus smiling.

"I'm well thank you" she said smiling then she turned around and went back to her paintings. Elijah and Klaus followed. Elijah looked at the painting and found it to be quiet messy but in a way beautiful and graceful. Elijah looked at Klaus with curious eyes.

"Your friend is wondering why my painting is messy" she said smiling at the painting "I'm blind but my powers allow me to feel, smell, hear, and touch so much better. I feel like almost a vampire but without the biting and seeing part". She took her hand and extended it to Elijah's far right. Elijah took out his hand and shook hers gently. She took it back and went back to her painting.

"Now Klaus you want something" she said painting the sun in the painting.

"Yes, well my siblings are temporarily gone and we need you to locate them" said Klaus putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh I can do that" she said putting the brush down slowly. Then she turned to Klaus still on the stool and grabbed his hand.

"This might hurt a bit nothing personal just the spell" she said smiling. Then her smile turned into a pout and she was trying to find them. Klaus's hand hurt but not enough for him to wince. She let go of his hand and looked up at Klaus.

"This might sound crazy but it looks like they are in a bank cell" she said looking up at Klaus and her eyes were looking straight at him which sometimes scared the hell out of him.

"Well thank you" said Klaus taking his hand and putting it into his pockets.

"Wait" she said before Elijah or Klaus could go.

"She is in trouble" she said with a monotone voice.

"Who" asked Klaus.

"I saw a girl and she is in the hospital, I can see her getting hurt at night yes it showed her in the snow at night with lots of noise" Ann Marie said closing her eyes.

"Three guesses who that is Elijah" said Klaus sarcastically.

"Well I need your help" asked Ann Marie. Klaus was stunned at her but he decided to help her.

"What" said Klaus.

"I need you to hand me the blue paint inside I have seemed to run out it should be on the sink" said Ann Marie smiling at painting which was almost done. Klaus smiled and started to walk inside.

"No Klaus there are some matters I need to speak to you about can your friend go" said Ann Marie looking at the tree next to Elijah.

"Sure, Elijah" said Klaus pointing to the house for Elijah. Elijah smiled and walked into the old Victorian white house. Klaus looked back at Ann Marie. He liked Ann Marie because of her kindness to all and how she was selfless, like Elena. Ann Marie would always dig into everybody's emotions though. She made everybody face the things and fears that were inside them. Now Klaus was going to have to deal with it. Hopefully he wouldn't kill her for it.

"What is it Ann Marie" said Klaus in a more serious tone.

"Well I just want to ask you who is that girl, she sounds familiar" said Ann Marie painting the grass in her painting.

"Her name is Elena and she is the doppelganger the key to my hybrids you know that" said Klaus looking at the painting that she was painting. It looked like a hill or something.

"You know that I am blind but I can see things in my mind on account of my magic. Well I kept seeing her but it looked like you took her away from her home" she said quietly. Klaus nodded even though she couldn't see him and frowned.

"I know" said Klaus.

"How do you feel about her" asked Ann Marie putting her paintbrush down.

"You know I really don't know" said Klaus chuckling scratching his head.

"Hmmm" said Ann Marie.

"Just remember love comes in different ways. Sometimes you don't find it for a while but in the end it always comes. Never the less don't give up on it just because of the past" said Ann Marie getting up. Elijah walked out with the blue paint in his hand.

"I have to go take a nap, just put it down on the stool" she said going inside the house. Klaus stood there with a troubled face. He didn't know how to react to the situation so he decided he wouldn't. It was now only one o clock and Klaus didn't want to go back to Elena yet.

"Let's go somewhere brother" said Klaus putting his arm around his brother as they walked to the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile Elena was hanging out with a man named George Linkin. He was an old man in his early 80's. When Elena woke up she decided to walk around and she caught the eye of him. She pushed him around in his wheel chair in the hospital and in the park. He was suffering from memory loss but he was then perfectly healthy. So Elena talked and talked to him thinking Klaus could take away his memory or he would just forget. He was telling her stories of World War 2 and his life. His stories were sad, hilarious, romantic, and long. His stories and his lovely life made her remember her grandfather and her father.

"So missy why are you here" he asked as they entered his room. It had a trunk and 2 lamps in a corner but other than that it was just a hospital bed.

"I had to do some donating" she said sitting on the trunk "what is in here" she asked looking at the stickers and writings on it.

"That is my trunk and it is the most important thing to me. I will never give it up" he said / yelled.

"Okay" said Elena.

"I was going to give it to my son" he said solemnly.

"Are you" asked Elena looking at George. He looked so confused and tired. His old glasses where so funny and Elena wanted them to wear.

"My son is a jerk he left his family, he has a crap job, and he only met me once" said George half saying half yelling. He eyes started to tear up.

"My wife she died some time ago and before she died she told me that she had a boy when I was at war and.. she gave it up" he said now almost crying. He looked at Elena and wiped away his tears.

"I looked and looked for him and then I found him" he said sitting "then he slammed the door in my face". He looked out the window and then at Elena.

"But your story, your life, what has happened to you makes my story seem not that bad" he said chuckling and then his face went sorrowful.

"George" Elena said she felt like she was going to cry "you've made me feel like I have Grandpa again". George smiled and then looked down. He went to the table beside him and took a key off of it. He threw it to Elena and he barely caught it.

"Bring it here" he said motioning for it. Elena looked back at him but then took the lamps off the trunk and lifted it not easily but managed to bring to the side of the bed. She gave the key to him.

"My hands are too shaky you do it" he mumbled. Elena could tell he was getting tired. She took the key in her hand and unlocked the old black painted trunk. She lifted it open and gasped at what she saw. The trunk had many pictures of men in uniform and pictures of what seemed like America. There were some books and pamphlets on how to take cover for bombings and how to register. The thing that caught her eye was one picture it was what seemed like a young George smiling next to… Damon. Then she saw more pictures of men and one guy who looked like George. She thought she saw Lexi as a nurse and Klaus as pilot smiling next to George. Elena gasped and got off the bed. This was too much for her. Her mind was spinning out of control. She didn't know how to react to anything.

"What's wrong Elena" George said looking up.

"I'm sorry, I just am a little tired" said Elena sitting back on the bed.

"Elena….I…" said George stumbling on his words.

"What's wrong with you" said Elena furrowing her eyebrows.

"I can't let this trunk get into the wrong hands, I…I want you to have the trunk" said George laying down breathing heavily.

"George I..I" said Elena looking from the trunk to George.

"Take it and go" yelled George. Elena shuddered and closed the trunk quickly and took it outside with the key stuffed in her jeans. She looked back at George who was now asleep snoring. She shed a tear but she couldn't wipe it off with her hands lifting the big trunk. She had the blood bag in a jacket that she stole from the lost and found. It was her style an army like leather jacket with cool buttons. The blood bag felt like Jello in her pocket. Elena felt sick to her stomach but ignored the feeling. She didn't want to feel sick and let Killer Klaus carry her away. She liked the feeling but knew it was just her feeling butterflies in her mind and stomach. She walked down the hallway of the hospital. Klaus compelled everybody to let Elena go after she gave the blood. He compelled her to not leave the hospital though in till Klaus or Elijah came for her.

Elena was now having tears stream down her face and she couldn't stop them.

"Damn" she muttered as she tried to wipe the tears off her face. Then Elena got into the elevator. The elevator was freezing cold. The A/C must have been cranked up high. The tears were now coming down faster. She couldn't help feeling so miserable at that hospital and George made her feel happier. He made her feel like she had a dad again… or grandfather. Why was the elevator taking so long? Now she felt like she was going to start bawling. Finally the elevator stopped and who was outside when it opened. Elijah, Klaus yay.

"Hey" said Klaus. Klaus's face went from happy, cocky, and smug to interested, worried, and well concerned.

"Can someone take this before my arms fall off" Elena said half smiling. Klaus took it from her easily but then handed it to Elijah. Elena walked out of the elevator crossing her arms in the now very cold jacket. Klaus looked over his shoulder and then walked out of the stinky, white hospital.

They got into the car silently luckily this trunk was smaller than the other one so it fit in the actual trunk but still she had to sit in between Klaus and Elijah. She hated being in this kind of situation especially with these two. They wouldn't and couldn't understand her feelings. She hated though keeping them bottled up. She could lie and she could pretend but if people knew her secrets then she would fall apart so quickly. For a good portion of the ride it was silent and even for Elijah and Klaus this felt awkward.

"Sooooo" said Klaus trying to break the silence.

"I don't want to talk about it" said Elena.

"Okay" said Klaus sighing.

"Shhh shh I love this song" said Elena. She reached for the radio as she turned up Shiver by Coldplay. She loved Coldplay and their simple yet truthful and brilliant songs. She always forgot the words though which always annoyed the hell out of her. She only knew the chorus which made Klaus chuckle inside. They were driving all day and night because Klaus and Elijah had heard something urgent and they needed to attend to it. Of course they didn't tell the sleeping Elena but it didn't involve her. But Elena was having plans of her own.

Elijah left that day to go find his family and "Tommy" soon joined them at a pit stop. Elena was sad that Elijah left even though she had given him no attention what so ever. He was a good buffer and he also protected her and didn't mess with her mind like Klaus. Elijah left apparently to go find one of their siblings. Tommy was apparently Klaus's best friend that he actually trusted. Klaus told her that they went back to the late 1500's and there were best friends for a while. They had been driving for hours now. Elena's head was spinning but she didn't bother Klaus. She was so tired that the long hours of driving where actually kind of soothing.

Klaus was starting to really hate driving. Before he was okay but now it was annoying. He was excited to get rid of Elijah because he was a big buzz kill. He now had Elena to himself. He liked her a lot. Her personality was great and her selflessness, she was so noble of her to give up a lot like her life and family. Klaus respected that. He was so pleased though that Tommy was coming with them. Tommy asked if he could become a hybrid because he would be more powerful and scary. One thing both of them had in common was they wanted to be the most powerful.

Elena's head was now starting to pound like nothing she had ever felt before. It was more powerful than a migraine and more powerful than anything supernatural she had ever felt. She sat up like a rocket and clutched her head. She groaned and then went up and slouched on the head piece of the passenger seat. She saw a Trident gum pack on the ground in front of the passenger seat. She slid into the seat which Klaus found very sexy like and she grabbed the gum pack to find none left.

"Shit" mumbled Elena.

"Hungry" asked Klaus praying this would start a conversation. Even though he was hiding his desperation by a serious expression as he looked at the long and grey highway.

"Yes and also I like need maybe an Aspirin or Tylenol or something cause my head is pounding" said Elena blinking trying to adjust her head so it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Well you're in luck because we need gas" said Klaus looking at the dashboard. He only had 29 miles left in the tank.

"So who is this Tommy you've been raving about" said Elena as she began to put up her hair in a messy pony tail. She hadn't washed her hair for more than 2 days and it was beginning to show and smell.

"He is a very old friend of mine" said Klaus "he wanted to join the party and your kind of beginning to become a buzz kill so I need a friend. I mean seeing you naked was like great and trust me I am hopefully going to keep that image in my head for a while but you worry too much" said Klaus. Elena scoffed. He was telling her she was a buzz kill.

"Wow some nerve" said Elena looking out the window. He killed Jenna and caused Stefan to become a ripper again. He basically screwed part of her life and before that it was pretty screwed up. Although in a way he was right. She was feeling like she was missing her teenage life almost. Klaus smiled as she turned to the window. He did think she was buzz kill but he liked how worried she was. And for the past couple of days she had the right to be worried.

Klaus swerved into a gas station at the intersection of two highways. There was nobody there but Elena smiled when she saw a convenience store. He parked next to a gas pump and pulled out his wallet. Elena held out her hand expecting some cash. Klaus glanced up from trying to get a stolen credit card and smiled.

"What" he said.

"Food, Medicine, Water, Hygiene, PROTECTION" said Elena putting emphasis on the protection. Maybe she could get pepper spray or a jack knife.

"You humans need so much stuff" said Klaus as he handed her a 100$. He only had Benjamin's in his wallet from his last visit to the bank. He didn't go shopping all the time so when he did he bought a lot of stuff. Elena looked surprised at the bill but got out of car and walked outside. She shivered but ran into the convenience store. When she got in it was heated so she smiled and then started to pick up everything that she thought she needed. When she gave it all to the cashier it only showed up as 10$ so she added some waters and a gum packet. The women handed her the money back and handed her a bathroom key. Elena smiled and the lady sent her off. Elena must have really smelled and looked bad if the lady gave her one before she asked. Elena walked into the bathroom and found out it was actually really nice. It had a shower, sink, toilet, and a hand dryer. Elena then started the process transforming herself from bad to average. She showered and she locked the door tightly as she washed herself clean.

When she finished getting herself ready for another adventure with Klaus, she heard gun shots and screams. The cashier screamed and Elena heard her fall to the ground. Elena kept still trying not to shiver, not knowing if it was Klaus or someone else. Her hair was still damp and the shower floor was slippery from the soapy water that stuck to the murky drain. Then she heard a car screech and more muffled yelling. Elena scooted over to the wall next to the door thinking it would be safer. As soon as she planted herself in by the wall the door flung open and the cashiers bloody body flew into the room. She slid and she left a trail of blood in her path. It made Elena make a gagging face and she felt sick to her stomach. He hadn't taken the medicine yet and now she felt more sick to her stomach then her head. The door stayed open by the cashiers foot and she didn't hear any voices. She knew she would regret this but she stuck her head out trying to look for people. Nobody was there and she grabbed the bag and ran into the ransacked store.

The place looked like a twister had happened and only happened in the store. The shelves where on the floor or still standing but the food and items on them where scattered on the floor. Elena looked around as she quickly tip toed through the mess. The window was shattered opposite of the counter. There was blood all over the tiled floor. Elena stole some slippers on a still standing shelf and made her way to the end of the counter. She looked behind the counter for any weapon. To her surprise there was about 3 pistols and one big gun. Elena didn't know the names of guns or anything. The only thing she knew how to do was aim. She took a pistol and put in the back pocket of her old and tattered skinny jeans. Then she took the big gun and hoped it was loaded. Elena looked back up outside. She was 4 figures around Klaus's car. Elena was debating whether to go outside or not. Then she noticed that the door upper window was broken and completely gone. Elena took that advantage and took the large gun to her eye and looked through the lens. She saw Klaus and man standing next to him. They were both looking at the other two men. Then one of the other figures shot Klaus and what looked like Tommy with two stakes each and they went right through both of them falling out their backs. That's when Elena took both the men out.

Elena got a rush backwards when she took down the first guy. Then she realized shooting the gun was kind of fun and she shot the other confused man about 50 times. Then her gun became out of bullets and she dropped the gun on the floor. It fell to the ground in a thud and looked back around the destroyed convenience store. The poor cashier must have got caught in a mess with the two men. Elena had the bathroom key in her sweaty hand. She put it down on the counter and opened the door letting a rush of cold air flow onto her body. She was wearing Klaus's leather jacket but it wasn't that warm. It was just leather no fur or fuzzy material inside. She started to walk towards Klaus and Tommy and her head began to hurt more and more. Klaus and Tommy where getting up and taking the stakes on the ground and stabbing the two men making sure they wouldn't get to relive another day. Klaus looked up at Elena. He found it so sexy that she just pumped both of the guys' guts with metal. Then he noticed her expression on her face and realized it was her head. The bruise on her hairline was gone so it must have been a head ache.

"Hey" Elena grumbled.

"Great aim I have to say" said Tommy looking at one of the vampires bodies. Elena looked over and looked at the bullets aimed all at his chest and stomach area. Klaus didn't even budge from trying to fix his shirt. Tommy looked up at Elena. He had never seen Katerina before sadly so she didn't look rare to him. She was beautiful and he defiantly had already imagined a hundred things about her in his mind. But he already had a girlfriend. So he was just going to get to know her and see what happens. He smiled and then took the bodies by the arms and started to drag them to the fence that was in front of a small patch of woods. Elena turned around to Klaus.

"Is that" said Elena but Klaus interrupted her with a nod.

"Well" said Elena.

"What" said Klaus.

"You're Welcome" said Elena frowning even more now because of her growing headache. She opened the car door and sat down in the back of car. Then she realized that the trunk was missing. Did Elijah take it or did they get rid of it? Elena didn't ask Klaus as he got in the car. Then a second later Tommy joined them as he got in the passenger seat.

"So how are you" asked Tommy.

"You know goood" said Klaus laughing and then Tommy joined in. Elena stared at both of them as she took out water and the Aspirin. She couldn't believe that Klaus actually had a friend that he trusted and had kept for a while.


	16. Chapter 16

"So who is this" said Tommy turning around to Elena. Elena was still chugging the water and he almost made he spit it out. She smiled as he gave her this enchanting grin.

"Elena" she said.

"Why are you here? For adventure? For fun? For love" he asked putting emphasis on the last part of his sentence.

"Oh god no" said Elena drinking more water "I'm only here because I am the doppelganger".

"Ohhhhh" said Tommy looking back at Klaus. Klaus was grinning like a little kid. Tommy always made him feel like a teenager. It was like Klaus became this kid all of a sudden. Klaus thought of himself as a complicated person with many personalities. Tommy brought out his fun personality. Klaus was really glad that Tommy was here and now he had a fun person helping him.

"So what have you been up to" asked Tommy looking at Klaus.

"Killing my family, making my boyfriend a ripper, and ruining my life" said Elena plainly as she sipped the water "oh and making hybrids" she added as she rubbed her feet. They were beginning to become painfully cold. Tommy looked at Klaus in disbelief but Klaus smiled like he just pulled off the ultimate prank or something. Tommy laughed as he pulled out a cigarette. Klaus scowled as Tommy pulled out a lighter. Klaus hated the smell of smoke and he hadn't smoked since the 50's. As Tommy brought the cigarette to his lips, Elena snapped and snatched into her hands. She put the cigarette in the plastic water bottle and the cigarette died in the inch of water left. Tommy slapped her across the cheek lightly but he meant it and then Elena pouted but didn't move.

"You smoke in front of me I swear to god I will punch you" said Elena harshly "or stake you whatever" she added. Tommy looked back at the fuming Elena. She truly looked hurt and angry as she wiped a small tear from her eye. Tommy nodded and then slid back upfront. He looked at the smiling Klaus. He looked like he was about to burst with laughter. Tommy chuckled and Klaus started to chuckle as he had one finger on his mouth and one hand on the wheel.

"I'm sorry" said Tommy trying to calm down.

"Yeah" mumbled Elena as she tried to go to bed. For some reason she felt very tired and she didn't feel like talking to Tommy or Klaus. She now missed Elijah. Now she felt like she had to deal with two teen boys. She was still worried though. She knew that Klaus had an evil and dark side of him. That side of him almost snuck up on you. Elena had images of him that she thought would never get out of her mind. She decided in her head that Klaus was the scariest person she had ever met and that, that would never change.

After about an hour Elena decided she could not go to bed and that she was hungry. She looked in the bags and pulled out a sandwich and a Gatorade. She took a sip of the Gatorade first because she got her favorite flavor Lemon Lime. Klaus looked in the review mirror and paused as he saw the weird drink.

"Is that Lemonade" asked Klaus. Elena shook her head as she took another big gulp.

"Come up here" said Klaus.

"Do I have to" asked Elena.

"Do you want a broken arm" asked Klaus.

"You know you keep threatening that" said Elena "And you never do it".

"Well that's because you obey me so I don't have to" said Klaus.

"Well come at me" said Elena sitting in the back seat with her arms up like she was a gangster or something. Klaus chuckled and threw himself back so that he could get a grip on Elena's arms. Elena gasped but he didn't break them instead he ticked her under her belly and she giggled and scrunched up in a ball. Then he took her right arm and held it in a way that if he made any movement it would break her arm. Elena gasped as she looked at her arm. He paused and gave a small smile.

"I wonder he said pretending to move his arm. Elena shrieked and kicked him in the jaw. He immediately let go of her arm and moved his jaw around. "Ouch" he thought as he was trying to relocate his jaw. Elena sat there worried as hell. She didn't know how far Klaus was willing to go with her. She was never sure how evil he was. Each time he did something it always surprised him because he always did the unexpected.

"I wasn't actually going to break your arm" said Klaus still trying to fix his perfectly fine jaw.

"I didn't know" said Elena.

"Well thanks to you my jaw is dislocated" said Klaus still trying to fix it even though it looked fine.

"It's fine" said Elena.

"No it's not" said Klaus "because it still hurts" he added.

"Well I see where your jaw is" said Elena. Now when she really looked at his jaw she saw it was a bit to the right. Klaus couldn't find his jaw for his hand was at the left of his mouth.

"Okay you fix it" said Klaus. Elena slowly went forward, not knowing what he was going to do.

"Al right ready" said Elena as she gently took his dislocated jaw. Her hand was so unbelievably oft and gentle. Klaus gave her a nod and she pushed it back into place. Klaus smirked as she let go and she quickly sat back down. Klaus turned around and hit Tommy's arm. Klaus scoffed but realized while Klaus was flirting/hurting Elena he was driving the car.

"See what I have to deal with Tommy" said Klaus. Elena scoffed.

"Shut up" mumbled Elena as she looked out the window. Tommy chuckled but looked out the window too. It seemed everybody in the car was very tired. That's was okay though for everybody had different things on their minds to think about. "It was going to be a long drive" thought Elena as she looked out the window. It said now leaving New York. That's when she felt a rush to her head. Then she blacked out.


End file.
